Plastic transmission filters are used in approximately 10% of the Car industry. The current plastic transmission filter used in the market requires a complex assembly process. In addition, current transmission filter designs cause a very high pressure drop across the filter assembly, resulting in pump cavitation.
The current plastic transmission filter assembly process requires the filter media to be welded or glued to the filter lower shell at the fluid inlet, and then the upper shell is subsequently welded to the lower shell. This requires two welding processes, which adds both inconvenience and expense to the manufacturing process.
The plastic transmission filter housing has a tendency to collapse from the pressure drop during cold flow. The conventional solution in the market has been to add poles to the upper shell and lower shell to prevent the filter housing from collapsing. However this solution causes a problem by pintching the media at the poles, resulting in increased flow restriction inside the filter.